


Hidden Panthers and Artistic Musings

by adventuresofnic, RunningWolf13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Artist!Carmilla, Diner!AU, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LaFerry - Freeform, Other, Waitress!Laura, more characters will be added when they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofnic/pseuds/adventuresofnic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningWolf13/pseuds/RunningWolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just wanted to get through the last hour of her waitressing shift at the Lustig in peace, but one broody artist and one spilled cup of coffee later, shes starting to wonder if her whole world was just turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dont Cry Over Spilt Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, creampuffs! This fanfic started off as an idea in the shower but soon turned into something more thanks to the help of my amazing co-author, sadly though, she does not have an ao3 account at the time so until she gets one it will just be me on here! but, you can follow her on tumblr at runningwolf13 (me too! under the same username on here!) anyway! we hope that you all enjoy this and we absolutely love feedback!  
> -Nic

During her late night shift Laura was easily grabbing the plates prepared with food and bringing them out to her awaiting customers. It was a slow night, only a few here and there. The time on the clock told her she had an hour and a half before her shift was over, then she could take off her apron and fake smile. Wiping down the table she had just cleared away Laura heard the familiar jingle signaling that another hungry person had just came in, putting the rag back under the counter she turned to go and help the patron.  


“Welcome to The Lustig, my name is Laura and I’ll be your waitress.” She stated in obviously fake joy to the dark haired girl who was pulling out a (sketch?) book from her black leather bag, her body facing away from Laura.  


“Coffee, please. Black.” The brunette said, turning and looking up at the waitress. Laura couldn't help her eyes widening at the sight of the girl. Her hair was strewn in all different directions but covered up by her maroon beanie, her charcoal eyes had dark bags under them, and her outfit looked as though she had dressed herself in the dark. None the less, she was gorgeous. In a messy and mysterious way.  


“A-anything else?” She couldn’t help the stutter in her words, despite the tired look in the customers’ eyes there was definitely some seduction there too.  


“I’m good, cutie. Just the strongest you have.” Breaking their gaze, the artist then flipped open her book and absentmindedly pulled a pencil out from behind her ear, attention now focused on the half complete drawing before her. Blinking, Laura walked away and into the kitchen, grabbing a ceramic mug and coffee pot.  
Returning, she sat down the glassware and filled it nearly to the brim with steam rising from the dark liquid. “If you need anything, I’ll be right behind there.” Pointing to the raised bar shyly, she blushed at the small smirk playing on the other girls lips.  
…  


Through the next hour Laura could feel eyes watching her every move. She knew it was the dark haired girl sitting in the far back corner of the diner, Laura had caught her looking when she had moved around the counter to change the specials board. But the weird thing was, she hadn't looked away, if anything the girl's dark eyes only seemed to examine Laura even closer.  


Laura's mind immediately jumped to conclusions, causing her marker to freeze on the board. "What if she's a murderer? Oh god, is she going to kill me!? What do I do!? Of all days to forget my bear sp-" her mental meltdown is interrupted when a raspy voice calls her name. Finishing the last word on the board she clears her throat and faces her (possible killer) customer.  


“Yes?”  


“I’d like a refill, if you don’t mind.” The dark depths of her eyes motioning toward the empty cup. A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises when the wide-eyed waitress makes no move. “Anytime soon would be much appreciated.” she drawls.  


Nodding her head Laura makes her way over to the booth, grabbing the coffee pot on her way, her mind still racing out of control with the thoughts of blood and bodies. “Here you go.” She says, cautiously tipping the glass down until the steaming, energizing liquid starts pouring out.  


“You're looking a little freaked out there, Cupcake. You alright?” The waitress’ attention snaps to the brunette. She sounded genuinely concerned.  


“Um, yeah. Just- ah, just tired I guess.” Laura’s voice was distant in her own ears as she spoke, distracted by the infinite depth of the hazy dark amber before her.  


“Maybe you should get some sleep then. Not that you need the beauty rest or anything…” Despite the comment that normally would have made Laura uncomfortable, she felt her cheeks turn crimson and her brain short-circuit.  


“Uh…” and then the trance was gone when the artist quickly broke their gaze.  


“Shit!” Due to the state she was in, Laura forgot to stop pouring the coffee causing the ceramic to overflow, onto both the table and the artist sitting at it.  


“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” The honey blonde panicked when she saw the hot liquid spilling over the table edge onto the other girls…leather…pants and hoodie. Quickly setting down the coffee pot and snatching the rag hidden in her apron pocket and throwing it on the table to stop the spillage, and then frantically grabbing multiple napkins from their placeholder as she starts to wipe the coffee covered artist off. “I am so sorry! I wasn’t even thinking!"  


"Uh Cupcake?"  


"God, I’m so clumsy. I am sor-“  


“Cupcake!”  


“What?” Laura stopped her frantic actions to look at the girls face. And was momentarily confused at seeing the other girls eyebrows raised very nearly to her hairline, until she suddenly became very aware of where her hands were. One hand was placed on the brunettes shoulder to steady herself while the other hand was holding the coffee stained napkins against the other girls' chest. And wow, were their faces always this close?  


Jerking her hands back with an embarrassed look on her face, she starts again. “Oh I didn't mean to- I mean im so very sor-“  


“I swear, if you apologize one more time I’m going to have to strangle that pretty little neck of yours.” The broody girl said in an annoyed yet amused tone. Ducking her head down and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Laura caught sight of the artists’ now ruined drawing. She heard the girl sigh as she picked up her dripping paper. “Well, that was three hours of my life wasted.” Releasing the paper she lets it fall back to the table and looks up at a terrified looking Laura.  


“I’m really so- I didn’t mean for that to happen, I swear! I mean, why would I want to ruin such a beautiful drawing? Why would anyone? Are you an art major? If not, you should be! Because like wow, that is, was, really good and can you please stop me from talking this is starting to get really embarrassing. Not that it wasn’t before! I just talk a lot when I’m nervous, my friend LaFontaine actually thinks that it’s because-“ the other girl noticed that the waitress hadn’t even taken a single breath since starting her rant. Honestly, she found it cute but she feared that if she doesn’t stop the girl soon that she’d pass out.  


“Sweetheart, stop.” Holding up a hand to help further her request. “Its fine, I promise.”  


“I don’t know, I still feel really bad about ruining your art...and your clothes.” Laura says, wringing her fingers and not meeting the others eyes.  


“When I say it’s okay, it’s okay. Alright?” The artist reassures, trying to get her to understand that it was just a mindless sketch. “It’s okay. Now you might want to go to the other side of the cafe, you have a drunken man over there trying to flag you down.” she says with a smirk and gestures at the man, who looks as though he is going to fall out of his booth trying to get Laura's attention. Her blush darkening, Laura nods her head and leaves to help the poor man across the diner.  
…  


After it was all said and done, the perplexing artist along with her other customers had left, Laura found herself cleaning off booths when a flash of white caught her attention. Strategically placed under the mug, that had once been filled with the burning amber liquid, was a neatly folded piece of paper. Snatching it up and unfolding it the waitress soon became mesmerized by all too perfect portrait. In the corner of the page was a message written in a loopy scrawl, “Cupcake, if you’re still feeling bad about ‘ruining’ my drawing I might have an idea as to how you can make it up to me. Give me a call if you’re interested. –CK” and directly below was a phone number.  


Oh god, Laura thought, what have I gotten myself into?


	2. Pondering The Meaning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura starts getting clues to what she might have gotten into...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so first of all, id like to formally apologize for this being so short. when this hurricane hit most of my hand written documents/ideas/layouts were destroyed and it set us back on a huge delay. yet somehow, we managed to pull this out of our asses and come up with a (halfway) decent filler chapter! this is only the first part of this chap so, the second part will be up Thursday. hope you guys like!  
> -Nic

Two weeks of working the late shift, four more broody artist visits, zero words spoken, and five perfect portraits later, Laura had had enough. Ever since the first time she ‘met’ the dark haired girl, her thoughts had been plagued by her.  


“What does CK stand for? Why does she keep drawing inaccurate pictures of me?” and of course, “is she going to kill me?”  


Honestly, she was half tempted to call the number already saved in her phone. The journalist in her wanted to and see what was up with this entire situation but the ‘daddy’s little girl’ part of her told her better.  


Laura still felt really bad for ruining the girl's drawing with hot coffee but that doesn’t mean she’s going to put forth her own life to make up for it. When she had told LaFontaine, one of Laura's closest friends of an average build with pale icy blue eyes, about what had happened the morning after, they tried to convince her to call; saying things like “Well, if she wanted to kill you, she would have already.” And “Maybe she just wants to hook up."  


Naturally, Laura was baffled at the idea of the artist wanting to sleep with her, not that she’d be opposed or anything, she just wasn’t the type for one night stands. Thanks to the red headed bio major though, every time the brunette came in, Laura’s face immediately went up in flames. And today was no different.  


When the bell above the door jingled the waitress looked up from the dirty counter she was cleaning and saw the source of her recent frustration. Putting on a steely smile and cheery voice, she greeted the punk.  


“Welcome to The Lustig.” Noticing that instead of going to sit in her normal secluded corner booth, the artist waltzed up to the bar and sat down in one of the stools. Her heavy combat boots clunking against the foot rest and her ripped up skinny jeans hitting the front of the bar, she brought up her elbows and placed them heavily against the counter. A move that annoyed the tiny waitress to no end.  


Since it was the middle of the week and a particularly slow night, Laura was the only waiter currently working. Every other day the girl came in, she would often send Kirsch, a very eager and athletic young man with short, spiky brunette locks, or Betty, a lean young woman with pale blonde hair that is often tied up in a tight bun, and bright green-blue eyes, to handle the dark woman (yet somehow, each of her drawings still made it to Laura). But no, today she had to actually deal with the mysterious and broody girl because the universe hated her very existence.  


Without having to ask, Laura grabbed a mug and coffee pot, setting it down in front of the dark haired girl. She knew that all the artist got when she came in was a straight black coffee, the information came from the giant puppy man and dark circles on the portraits of herself.  


“You know, normally when I give girls my number they don’t hesitate to call.” The broody female says calmly, staring Laura down. Raising an eyebrow, a thought crossed the waitress’ mind. ‘If Mistress of the Snark wants to play, then I’ll sure as hell give her a fair game.’  


“Just weighing the pros and cons, I suppose.”  


“Oh? And what would those be, sweetheart?” the artist smirked, amused.  


Flustered, Laura answers. “Well, for the pros, you’re extremely attractive and a great artist but for the cons, I have no idea if you’re a killer or stalker. Hell, I don’t even know your name.”  


“Carmilla. My name is Carmilla.” The artist- Carmilla, drawls slowly. “And for the killer part, I guess you’re just going to have to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to follow us on tumblr (runningwolf13 and homosexuallions) and also don't forget to leave feedback. we love it! next update on Thursday!  
> -Nic


	3. Flirting With Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finds a way to make it up to a certain broody artist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Sammy finally got an AO3, welcome to the cool kids table bruh, also this chap picks up right where the other one left off, no time skip! id like to point out that this is my favourite chap so far, theres a lot of hollstein dialogue so enjoy you guys :)  
> -Nic

“Um…” Laura was completely and utterly dumbfounded. She honestly didn’t know if this girl was toying with her or not. All of her movements stilled and the playful look on her face was gone. “Are you being serious?” she asked cautiously.  


“Well, last time I checked, that was my name so yes, I am being serious.” Carmilla chuckled.  


“You know that’s not what I meant!” The honey blonde exclaimed, swatting the other girl on her arm.  


“I know, cutie. I just couldn’t help but tease you. That bunched up face you make is hilarious.” The punk's smirk grew into a smile as she said the words.  


“Whatever.” Laura rolled her eyes. “Really though, I’d like to know if my life is in any danger.”  


“Don’t worry, creampuff. I wouldn’t dare lay a hand on you.” She stated but then seemed to ponder her answer for a second, her lips quirking to the side before spreading out into a wide toothy grin. “Not without your consent anyway…”  


Carmilla was seriously starting to get on Laura’s nerves. The way she acts is strange, it’s almost like she’s flirting with her. But that’s not possible, someone that attractive, flirting with Laura? Not a chance.  


“Then why’d she give you her number?” Laura’s sub-conscious wondered. It truly made no sense so she voiced her thought.  


“Why did you give me your number?”  


“To call, duh.” Carmilla replied, her eyebrows raising. Shaking her head because that’s not a real answer, Laura tried again.  


“No, I know that.” Laura said, backtracking. “What I mean is, you said if I was still feeling bad for messing up your drawing then I could make it up to you somehow. How can I make it up to you? Because there is no way in hell or Hogwarts that you were flirting with me. Even though you draw these amazing portraits of a much more beautiful than I am! ”  


“Oh my gods.” The artist groaned, smacking her head against the counter top. “You’re extremely oblivious, aren’t you?” she said, looking back up at the waitress and rolling her eyes when she sees the confused look on her face. “Look, I’m going to level with you on this. First off I only draw what I see, so those portraits are indeed of you, of what I see when I look at you. Secondly, I need someone who’d be willing to let me paint them for an art assignment. I don’t really know all that many people who fit the certain criteria for the project so I thought that you might-“ Laura cut the brunette off.  


“You thought that I’d fit that criteria?”  


“Highly unlikely, I was actually hoping that you’d be able to help me find somebody who did.” She said and waited for any response to come. There was none, only the waitress looking at her with an indescribable look in her eyes. Curiosity? Disappointment maybe? But then the look was gone when she turned away to tend to another person who started sitting at the other end of the bar. “And maybe let me take you out sometime…” Carmilla added under her breath and twisted to the side to climb down from the bar stool. It was clear that Laura didn’t want to help her.  


“Where are you going?” Carmilla heard from behind her. The waitress was peering at the back of the artists’ leather jacket, wondering what exactly it was she was doing. When Carmilla turned around it almost seemed like a saddened look was on her sharp face.  


“Just leaving, sweetheart.”  


“Why? I thought you wanted me to help you?” Laura questioned, her brows knitted together in confusion.  


A small smile found its way to Carmilla’s face. “I do.”  
…  


It was three A.M. when it was only the two girls left in the diner. They had taken up the corner booth, each sitting on one side and facing the other.  


“So… what is this certain criteria?” the small waitress asked.  


“Hold on, let me find the paper.” Carmilla paused, rummaging around her bag. “Ah ha, here it is.” Taking a moment to read over it. “Alright so, accordingly I need a model with a ‘meaningful bodywork’.”  


“What does that even mean?” Laura said, her face scrunching up. “Like a tattoo or..?”  


“I think so. It’s not very descriptive.” The artist stated. “At this point, I’m close to just winging it and hoping it turns out okay.”  


“Well, if it is talking about tattoos then I might know someone who has one…” She trailed off, her hand coming up to nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  


“Yeah? Do you think they’d let me paint them?” Carmilla asked, her eyes not leaving the project form in her hands.  


“Oh, they’d be one hundred percent okay with it.” The brunette looked up at Laura, her brow raised.  


“How do you know, cupcake?”  


“Because they owe you for accidently destroying your drawing.” When Carmillas’ mouth opened slightly in surprise Laura smiled shyly and shrugged her shoulders.  


”You? You have a tattoo?” Her voice was full of disbelief. “Nothing personal, cupcake, but you seem way to innocent and naïve to have a legit tattoo.”  


Laura was taken back. “Excuse you. I’ll have you know I’m not as innocent and naïve as I seem.”  


“Oh, I’m sure you’re not.” She purred, seduction leaking in at all places. Laura groaned but held her tongue.  


“Do you want a model or not?” She said, frustrated with the artist.  


“Fine.” Carmilla agreed, then her eyes narrowed. “But it better not be a little tiny cliché heart or something.” It was now Laura’s turn to smirk.  


“Oh, believe me, it’s not.”  
…  


After the ‘exchange’ of numbers (Carmilla had already given hers) and a few minutes of mindless conversation later, Laura was on her way home from a long shift when her phone alerted her of a new message. Taking it out of her bag, the blue Tardis phone case a stark contrast to her all black and white uniform, she read the message out loud.  


Carmilla: Meet me in the Arts building on Silas campus at six P.M. tomorrow so we can get started –CK  


Sometime during their talk, Laura had mentioned that she was off the entire weekend and that they could meet up then, she just wasn’t expecting it to take place on campus. Even more so, she was not expecting that they went to the same university.  


“How many times have we crossed paths?” Laura wondered but didn’t stay on the idea for too long, after all, she had to get home and get prepared for tomorrow.  


If only she knew what it had in store for her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatd you guys think? hope you liked! don't forget to leave feedback you beautiful creampuffs ;)  
> -Nic


	4. A Secret Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is a lil late but we hope the amount of happy hollstein makes up for it!  
> -Nic

The air surrounding the quad left a bit of a bite, but not so much that Laura actually needed a jacket. Just wearing her favorite blue button up, some dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of black ballet flats to her meet up (if that's what you can even call it) with Carmilla.  


Her steps across the ancient stones are small yet confident. Laura’s back is straight and her strides are strong, however her appearance on the outside is completely different from inside her head  


“What if she doesn’t like it? Will she make fun of me for it?”  


Laura has never shown anyone her tattoo before, not even her father because if he knew about it, no doubt he’d have a heart-attack. There are only two people who have seen it, the guy who stabbed her repeatedly with the small needle and herself (with the help of a mirror of course).  
…  


It was an act of impulse when she walked into the tattoo parlor. She had just turned eighteen and desperately wanted to do something for herself. All the heavy inked employees and customers had turned to look at the bright girl who must have came in by mistake.  


When Laura tip toed up to the front desk the man sitting behind it had enough gall to ask her if she was lost. She had replied with a comment stating that she knew exactly where she was and that she wanted a tattoo.  


Several long painful hours later (totally worth it though), Laura emerged from the black store front with a wide grin spread across her cheeks. Until, that is, her sign of happiness had started to throb when she took a few steps forward.  


She didn't think that getting a tattoo would hurt that bad...  
…  


As Laura's mind continued it's rambling freak out, her feet continued to carry her across the quad towards the Arts building and more importantly, towards Carmilla. She slowly walked up the steps of the massive entrance, getting more and more anxious about showing off her tattoo. Patting her messenger bag where she had stashed a key component for showing off a special effect of her tattoo, she sighed in relief when she felt it, happy that she had managed to remember to pack it in her frantic state.  


"Gods, why did I ever agree to this? It’s always the ones with the pretty faces… " Laura grumbled to herself as she approached Room 1698 where Carmilla instructed her to go to for their first painting/modeling session.  


Quickly navigating her way through the twisted hallways full of paintings and statues dedicated to dead board members- wait, were those eyes following her?- the honey blonde found herself in front a heavy oak door, the numbers screwed to it on a gold plate.  


Breathing in deeply, Laura gathers together the small bit of her courage that she has left and pushes the wood. The hinges creak loudly and the waitress pokes her head in.  


“Carmilla? Are you in here?” her voice echoed throughout the wide space, stepping in and closing the door behind her with a resonating thud, Laura took notice of the Victorian styled room. Arched windows surrounded the area, very nearly to the top of the ceilings and dark furniture spotted the floor. Raking her eyes around the sight, she caught the punk brunette standing in the back left hand corner.  


An art easel is in front of Carmilla and a paint wheel in one of her hands while the other held a brush. Her eyes are closed, head bobbing to the music plugged into her ears, with her hips swaying slightly. Laura swore to herself that she had never seen a more beautiful sight.  


Then the artists’ eyes were open and saw a nervous Laura standing there, watching her. Pulling the earbuds from her ears, Carmilla couldn’t help the teasing comment tumbling from her mouth.  


“Are you just going to stand there and gawk all day, creampuff, or are we going to get down to business.”  


Laura’s cheeks went up in flames at the accuracy but she defended herself anyway. “I was not gawking! I just- um, I didn’t want to disturb you… that’s all.” She ducked her head down low at the pitiful excuse but went with it anyway, taking small steps to meet Carmilla on the other side of the room.  


“Sure, cutie. Whatever you say.” The punk said, throwing Laura a wink.  
…  


It was starting to get distracting, no, scratch that, it is distracting. Laura had been sitting on the stool strategically placed in front of Carmillas’ easel for over twenty minutes now, she had been expecting this. The long amounts of time having to sit still for so long, not daring to move a muscle. Except, she was actually expecting to be painted, not just watched.  


“Um, not to be rude or anything, but what exactly are you doing?” The honey blonde asked cautiously. Carmilla is leaning against the wall behind her, arms crossed and a focused look in her eyes.  


“Trying to memorize your shape, it makes it easier to paint.” She said it like it was the most common thing in the world to do.  


“Oh, okay.”  


“To be honest though, it is quite strange seeing you out of that waitressing uniform. I was growing quite accustomed to the black skirt and button up.” Carmilla smirked.  


“Well, to be honest, I’m surprised you’re not wearing those famous leather pants of yours.” Laura retaliated. She did have to admit though, Carmilla looked nice, in a hipster/artsy way. Her dark hair is pulled up into a messy bun with escaping locks in places. She is wearing a cut off tank top of Pink Floyd, a gray scale flannel tied around her waist with ripped up black skinny jeans and of course, combat boots. Surprisingly, it looked very nice. Especially on the broody artist.  


“Haha, I’ll have you know, I had them on earlier but spilled paint on them.” Carmilla snickered towards Laura.  


“Of course you did.” The waitress said under her breath.  


A few moments of silence passed before the brunette broke it.  


“You can move now.”  


“Thank gods.” Laura sighs, letting her perfect posture fall. “I thought you were going to have me stay like that forever.”  


Smiling, Carmilla replied. “No, I wouldn’t do that to you… although, the fun part comes now.”  


“And what is that?” The smaller girl asked, feeling like she already knows the answer.  


“For you,” she pointed at Laura “to show me your tattoo.” The artists’ grin widened, almost looking devilish. “I hope you don’t disappoint, cupcake. One of my major grades is riding on this.”  


“Right, right, of course.” Laura said, more to herself. “So um, I guess I’ll just… show it to you now.” Standing up from the stool, she turned around and began unbuttoning her shirt, a continuous line of ‘please don’t hate it’ running through her mind. When the final button popped, she reached around and also undid her bra. Taking a sharp breath in, Laura let both pieces slide off her shoulders and onto the floor, leaving her secret exposed to the other girl.  


“Woah…” Carmilla gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy will probably be posting the next chapter, I will be out of town for a while so we might get set back a lil bit but don't worry, we'll make up for it ;)  
> -Nic


	5. Small Silver Linings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla paints Laura's tattoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update people! I got home from work really late tonight and Nic had stuff to do today and left me to upload this chapter and i just now realized i hadn't posted it!! Sorry about that! Also there might be a delay in the updates because Nic has school and i have work so we apologize for future late updates but we will do what we can to update on Tuesdays and Thursdays like we promised!  
> -Sammy  
> Just dropping in to say that I hope this chapter causes all you creampuffs to have nosebleeds  
> -Nic

“Is- is something wrong?” The waitress stuttered, terrified that the artist hated her body work. When she received no answer it only added on to the worry. Getting ready to apologize for the disappointment, Laura felt cool fingertips on her right shoulder blade. They carefully traced the dark lines, leaving an icy yet burning path in their wake.  


“No, nothing’s wrong.” Carmilla finally answered. “It’s beautiful.” She said softly as her hand trailed down lower. At the middle of Lauras' back, her hand stopped running over the ink and she pressed her palm flat against the warm flesh. The artist wanted to tell her that she was also beautiful but thought against it. "Let’s get started." Carmilla cleared her throat, removing her hand and wandering eyes from the smaller girl.  


“Yeah, okay.” Laura agreed, not daring to turn around though. After all, she is naked from the waist up. “Um, what do you want me to do? Sit back down or..?”  


“Yes.” Slightly take back by the broody girls’ short answer, she climbed back on top of the stool. “Just hold still until I’m finished painting, okay?”  


“Alright.” She said, her voice sounding small. None the less, the honey blonde obeyed and held still. Her head facing upwards to look out one of the windows and her hands gripping each side of the wood, holding herself steady.  


At most, this was only going to take a couple of hours. Laura could do that… right?  
…  


“And, done!” The brunette exclaimed, placing her brush in a jar of water. Stepping back Carmilla admired her artwork, she was quite proud of it. The dark colours blended nicely together and if the artist had to guess, it was one of the best pieces she has ever done.  


Laura was picking up her clothes from the marble floor when she looked over her shoulder and saw Carmilla. She had a content look on her face as she eyed the canvas before her, a small smile playing her lips. Putting on the fallen wardrobe, Laura finally speaks after seven long hours of sitting, waiting for the punk to complete her painting.  


“Can I see it?” The smaller girl asks as she pops the last button into place on her blue collared shirt. She really wanted to know how it turned out, to see if she ruined the broody girls’ project or not.  


“Yeah, come over here and I’ll show it to you.” Carmilla motions for Laura to come closer with a wave of her hand.  


The small blonde shuffles over to the easel and canvas, peeking around its edge to see the ink splayed across it. A breath comes from Laura’s mouth, one she didn’t know she was holding until now. Carmilla somehow captured every detail, her panther never looked so good. It was perfect, every inch of it. The creatures’ eyes seemed to stare into the pits of anyone’s soul who dared to look at it and the deathly black claws seemed sharper than razors. Each dark line, some thin and some thick, were joined together to create the most dangerously beautiful being.  


“This is amazing.” Laura whispers, not quite believing the sight in front of her. Slowly, she turns to face the woman who made such a beautiful piece to compliment her further. When she does though, the waitress was not expecting to see Carmilla so close.  


“I’m glad you like it, cupcake.” The artist husked, eyes drifting to soft lips of the girl before her. “It wouldn’t be anything but a blank canvas without you.” She stated, her dark brown orbs finding Laura’s. They were only inches apart now, faces so close that each could feel the others breath on their mouths.  


“I-” Finding no sense of words, Laura is lost. She is in a corner she can’t get out of but yet her mind pins against her. ‘She’s not flirting with you, she’s just being friendly.’  


“Laura...” Carmilla purred, her hand coming to rest on the stunned girls cheek. “You’re beautiful.” And suddenly Laura’s world spins, yes she has been called cute and adorable but never beautiful. It makes her knees go weak. “And-“ The artist pauses, almost seeming to gather herself. “Considering you showed me your panther, it seems only fair that I show you mine.”  


“What? Carm, what are talking about?” Laura questions, slightly confused by what she just said.  


“You’ll see.” Is all she gets in response when Carmilla pulls away from her. The waitress’ eyebrows furrow together, she really doesn’t know what’s going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think of Laura's tattoo? (we will be posting a picture of what it looks like shortly i just haven't had the time to complete it!!) We hoped you liked this chapter and again we apologize for the update delay!! But see you next Tuesday Creampuffs!  
> -Sammy


	6. Ad Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go to the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, creampuffs! Many things have happened recently pertaining to my personal life and Sammys. I hope this chapter makes up for it :) this is only part one of it though... so keep an eye out.  
> -Nic

Thirty silent minutes of walking across an empty, slightly foggy, quad later, the taller of the two girls stops in front of the steps leading to a very scary and abandoned looking building, causing Laura to run right into the brunette.  


“S-sorry…” She stuttered, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks. Laura had been quiet during this trek as her mind attempted to understand this strange turn of events as well as trying to figure out what Carmilla meant when she said she wanted to show Laura her panther.  


While the honey blonde had been thinking on their short trip, so had the artist. Thoughts of ‘Will she be scared of me?’ and ‘Of course she’s going to be scared, dipshit.’ flowing through at a rapid pace. Her hands shake slightly so she curls them into fists as the small girl pipes up behind her.  


“Where are we, exactly? I don’t think I’ve ever been here before…” Laura trails off, her heart rate picking up minimally as she imagines what could be behind those gigantic wood and iron doors.  


“It’s the Astronomy building.” Carmilla states before starting up the slabs of stone leading to the entrance. “Not many people come here since they built the Star Tower on the west side of campus a few years back.”  


“Oh.” Is all the waitress lets out as she begins to follow the broody girl up the stairs. “So, what are we doing here then?”  


“I told you that it’s only fair that I show you my panther, cupcake.” She lets out a sigh as she says this, at first Laura thinks it’s of disappointment but soon realizes that it’s shaky and restricted.  


“Why couldn’t you have just shown me back at the Arts building? Not this… extremely creepy place.”  


“Because it’s not safe there.” Carmilla stops and turns around to face Laura as soon as she reaches the top. “This is the only place where I know nobody will come barging in and ruin everything.” With that last sentence the smaller girl truly is confused as by what’s going on.  


“You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Laura questions as her brow raises and she points accusingly. Carmilla chuckles and shakes her head before falling back around and lugging one of the massive doors open.  


‘Gods, Karnstein. What is this girl doing to you?’ The artist thinks as she motions for Laura to enter. “After you, cutie.”  
…  


“Woah…” Laura mutters to herself as she steps into what she can only assume is the foyer. The entrance is massive with columns reaching to the well over twelve foot ceiling and an ancient looking grand staircase in the middle leading to god knows where. “Not that this place isn’t amazing, Carm. But what are we doing here?”  


“…I needed some place- private, to show you.” Carmilla breathes out nervously. “Follow me.” She says chastely and turns on her heal to start up the extravagantly set steps.  


“No, I know that it needs to be private or whatever, I meant why here? The astronomy building of all places, there has to be someplace else this could have been done.” Laura tries as she trails behind the artist.  


“You’re right, there are a bunch of other places on campus this could have been done.” They make a winding turn yet still going up. “I just feel safe here, I guess.”  


“Oh.” Is all the smaller girl lets out.  


A few more seconds pass of the two walking up the staircase, which seems to be getting thinner in width, they take several final curved steps before a door is cracked open before them. Carmilla’s breath shudders past her lips as she pushes inside, the metal hinges creaking loudly. Laura is following closely behind, she’s pretty sure she saw that knight statue at the end of the hall move earlier. Yet no amount of the small fear she’s in can take away the sight before her. 

There are maps of stars clinging to the walls, each detailed to perfection and a large golden telescope off to the left side, perfectly posed. The waitress finds herself walking over to it in amazement, a small hand running over the side to trace the engraved words as the thick layer of dust settles into the air.  


“Ad Astra.” A husky voice purrs from behind her. “It means ‘to the stars’ in Latin.” Carmilla is standing beside Laura as she says this. The honey blonde turns her attention from the telescope to the broody punk beside her, only to see a look of adoration spread across Carmilla’s face.  


“That’s… beautiful.” Laura is at a slight loss of words, especially being in such close proximity to the woman next to her. When did she start having that effect on her? “I didn’t know you could speak Latin.”  


“Apparently there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, poptart.” The artists’ voice lowers as she says this, her eyes almost appearing to grow darker.  


“What would you do if I said I wanted to find out those things?” Laura was testing her, she was wanting to see how far she’d go, Carmilla knew this but it didn’t help the flutter in her stomach any.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on Tuesdays and Thursdays guys! don't miss out!  
> -Nic


End file.
